1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the attachment of slings to an object to be carried and, more particularly, to sling mounts adapted for use with firearms to accommodate left handed and right handed users in a variety of tactical environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slings are of ancient origin, devised generally of a loop of rope, strap, or a chain for supporting a load. While its history remains unknown, the sling is in widespread use in modern times in connection with a variety of manual and mechanical uses, including baby slings, arm slings, camera slings, musical instrument slings, and weapon slings.
When used manually, a properly designed sling will distribute the load for balance and comfort, and it will facilitate use of the load. For example, a baby sling holds the baby close to the caregiver in a manner that keeps the caregiver's hands free and avoids back strain while keeping the baby in a position to see the caregiver and be fed and comforted. Slings used for musical instruments are designed for load support and comfort while positioning the instrument so it can be played and, in some cases, so that music can be supported thereon for reading by the carrier.
Slings for weapons, and in particular rifles, shotguns, and long-barreled weapons, have been designed to provide not only hands-free support, but to facilitate bringing the weapon quickly into a ready-to-use position. Such designs include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,211,351; 4,823,491; 5,810,219; 5,971,239; 6,260,748; 6,325,251; 6,536,153; 6,598,330; and D495,870.
One area of concern is accommodating left- and right-handed users of the weapon. Although most users will favor one hand or the other, there are situations in which a user may need to quickly switch orientation, such as when aiming around a right-hand or left-hand corner. In addition, the need frequently arises to quickly and sometimes silently disengage the weapon from the sling while retaining the sling on the user's body.
While various devices in the past have attempted to address the issue of right-handed and left-handed use, they have various disadvantages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,748 requires mounting of the sling to the forward gun sight. Tampering with a gun sight or using it as a support is something many gun owners are loath to do. Hence, a need is perceived for an improved sling mounting system and method that overcomes the disadvantages of prior gun sling mounts.